Sunset Transformation
by EdwardCullensMine
Summary: What would happen if Bella became the new Edward and Edward became the old Bella? R&R. Inspiratational music: Everytime we Touch - Cascada, Say it Again - Marie Digby PLEASE READ, BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fan-fiction story please do read. It gets better as time goes on. Please do review, I will write more for the people that do. Enjoy. Ta x**

BPOV

Again the stares, the glares, the whispers every time my family walked in the room, were there. I could not concentrate on anything else, but killing them all right that second.

As we walked to the canteen, we lined up to buy some food. As if we needed it. Renée was walking past a table of people who were whispering about us.  
"Yes, but have you noticed how pale they are?" one of the boys that was now munching on crisps mumbled.

"'Innit? And how gorgeous that girl is! What's her name? Bethany?"

I let out a low hiss.

He could of heard me easily, but I think he didn't want to.

Charlie was as normal as ever. I giggled to myself. Normal? I don't think so. It was creepy to find out that I was a vampire. And even more creepy that I realised everything was true. That myths and old legends can become insane reality.  
Charlie and Renée looked at me without expression. Both thinking the same thing; _I always knew our daughter was weird. And now I finally confirmed this statement. _I let out a hiss now making sure they could hear. They both sat up and remembered that I'm the one with the skill of reading people's minds.  
"So any plans this summer?" Ugh, summer. I changed so much since last year. I couldn't stand Forks, and now I adored it. Summer was dreadful since I heard stories about having to hide ourselves, otherwise we would sparkle, sparkle, sparkle.

Renée would spend her first summer with us after Phil. It was so good to have her back.

I bet we looked extremely weird to other students. Not only we're we the most perfect creatures on Earth, but now Renée and Charlie we're my school teachers and I had to sit with them. I snorted. And again my family looked up in confused eyes.

I had never been embarrassed in front of my family, but now I could feel blush in my cheeks. Not that it actually showed.

"Well, I was thinking of going back to...Phoenix" my mother stuttered out. I started laughing my tinkling laugh when _he_ came in through the door.

EPOV

Alice was twirling and spinning as we came in to the canteen. I looked at her and gave her a meaningful glare, she stopped at once. I smiled to myself.

My first day wasn't a great start, with Alice embarrassing me and Emmett making jokes that only Rosalie found funny.

We sat down at a mahogany table and started chatting about this summer, when my eyes darted to the family that was sitting by the window glaring straight at me.  
"Who are _they_?" I asked Alice, wondering if she's met them in any of her classes.

As she looked up to see who I meant, she giggled.  
"What?" I said, chuckling along with her.

She ignored my second question and answered my first, "That's Charlie and Renée Swan. The one who's staring at you like _'Wow, he's a hottie'!'_ -" I pushed her shoulder and started laughing.  
"No, I think it's more like _'Wow, the family is mega-strange I should not get near them!' _look." I stated, but I already knew that Alice would be giving me the glare, she always did.  
"Anyway, that's Bella Swan."

I glanced sideways at the beautiful girl, who was looking at her tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers.  
"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked curiosity overwhelming me.  
"You're nosy today. No, they lived in Phoenix."  
"Umm, Alice. How do you know all this?" I asked her, realizing that she knew every question I asked her. It was weird.  
"Girls know things. I talk. I understand and I keep it in my memory." she giggled.  
"I'm not surprised. So you actually _talked_ to her?"  
"Of course. She really is nice. Though I couldn't help but think that she kept sniffing me. I'm not sure if in a good or a bad way." I started laughing. I'm sure Alice smelt great, well to me at least.

"Who are the other two people?" I wondered as I saw Bella staring at me again - she had a slightly frustrated expression.  
"Didn't I already tell you? They are Charlie and Renée Swan," she spoke with a voice that sounded annoyed, "They are her parents. They both work as teachers. Mr. Swan teaches Maths and Mrs. Swan teaches Spanish."  
I looked at the time and couldn't believe that we only had two minutes left. As I glanced back, Bella stood up and ran at an inhuman speed. She was so fast I could barely see her move. But, I knew that she was gone. And I knew that it was because of me.

BPOV

He was so perfect in every way. He was only human, but he smelt so delicious. The deodorant was strong and I could smell his wonderful perfume. I wanted to taste his blood so badly. I thought Alice smelled great, but _him_. His eyes were a gentle emerald and his hair a ruffled bronze. I saw Alice and gave her a tiny smile, I actually _liked_ her.

I could hear them whispering about me as they sat down at a table their tray's full of food.

Suddenly, I felt angry and frustrated. I kept giving Edward dangerous and ridiculous looks. I realized that I couldn't read his mind. As I understood a chill ran down my spine. First one ever. For the first time.  
I gasped.

"Are you OK dear?" Charlie started patting me on my back, as if I just had choked. I wanted to choke. I wanted to die. I was useless. My gift got the greater of me and I have lost it forever. But I couldn't of lost it, I can still hear Charlie and Renée and almost everyone else in the room. Except him.

"No Dad. No. I am not OK." I stuttered getting some air into my lungs. I would of started crying if I could.  
_C'mon_ _Bella, it's just one boy that you can't hear_ I kept thinking to myself. But, how would I live if he was in the same class with me? How will I talk to him? I stood up and left the Canteen at a speed that only vampires thought possible.


	2. The Rejection

My second Chapter since nobody was reviewing the first. To get a little more about the story, If nobody reviews this chapter, then the story won't be written anymore what would be the point? Hope you like and please do review x

EPOV

I couldn't help but think about Bella all day, what have I done wrong? Surely, it couldn't have been me that upset her? She didn't even know me.  
I had Biology next, and I was looking forward to it. I was quite good in Biology.  
"What have you got next?" I asked Alice.  
"I've got maths. Again. But with Mr. Swan this time. I'm going to try and please him, he seems like a nice man." she replied. Alice was always the type of person to try and be nice to _everyone, _but sometimes it was too much.  
"Oh, Alice. Before you go did you notice anything weird about Bella? The way she stared at me and then ran out the room?"  
"Yes I did notice." With that she didn't say a word more. She seemed upset and that's when I knew that the conversation was over.

BPOV

I ran to the bathroom even though I didn't need it. I was just trying to act human. I had Biology next and it was the same thing all over again. I knew everything that our teacher was going to say.  
As I walked into the little Biology room I saw Edward in my seat. I was frustrated once again. Steams were building up inside me and I was trying so hard not to kill him. I was so mad at him, and his scent was so luscious that it didn't help. i walked over to him trying not to break my voice.

"Excuse me Edward," I said as politely as I could, though I knew that it sounded so harsh to him yet so beautiful, "You are in my way and in my seat."  
He looked at me with sparkling eyes. Hey, wasn't I supposed to that? It's what vampires do, not disgusting, fragile, little humans. I was trying to think as many reasons not to kill Edward right that second.

"I am ever so sorry. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I couldn't believe my ears. He would actually come out and say that after what I acted like in the canteen. I couldn't believe it.  
"I'd rather you didn't. Since, it is not my choice, but the teacher's." I said as harshly as ever. Without another word he got up and walked over to Mr. Banner.

"I'm new here." he mumbled and I knew that he was annoyed that I rejected him. Huh. He deserved it. "Is there a spare chair that I could sit in?"  
I looked around the room and I saw that the only spare table he could sit at was mine. I let out an anxious noise and everyone looked at me. To me it seemed quiet, I guess not to the others.

"Sorry." I muttered in my tinkling voice.

Like? Now press that little button below and review!!!


End file.
